


Short Papyrus Fluff

by SonicHearts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Intended - Freeform, Just something cute, Papyrus isn't really said by name but, Reader Is Not Frisk, Resets, bite size drabble, extremely short, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicHearts/pseuds/SonicHearts
Summary: And every time, no matter how different everything else may go, you couldn't bring yourself to do anything different with him.





	Short Papyrus Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little drabble to get the mind going and while thinking about the resets and how I'm very positive other characters are somewhat aware of them.
> 
> Also just... Papyrus. What other reason do you need?

No matter how many times you came back, no matter how many times you started over, he was there. He was always there.

And every time, no matter how different everything else may go, you couldn't bring yourself to do anything different with him.

You couldn't remember everything, but you could recognize if something was different. You'd be more confident or less afraid. Notice if you tried something else. But with him, you wanted it to always be the same.

The puzzles, his smile, the date, the rejection, the realization... You fell for him again and again. Every time. The same moments, the same butterflies. You'd be less shy, or say something different, but it never drifted far from what felt familiar.

Every reset you fell for him. And he for you.

You couldn't always remember why you'd start over, but you didn't mind. As long as he was there. It made you wonder if he was part of the reason.


End file.
